


All That He Wants

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-02
Updated: 2006-03-02
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8078869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip and Malcolm get what they want. (11/17/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Maria's Christmas challenge.  


* * *

"I will not do it, it is demeaning and not fitting for a tactile officer" Malcolm stood in front of Captain Archer's ready room looking remarkably like a sulky child. "Malcolm you have to participate in this. You signed up and you drew the card, you cannot back out with three hours before the show." Captain Archer pretended not to hear the muttered expletive that followed his announcement. "Go and get changed, and smile for heavens sake, we can't have one of Santa's helpers looking crabby now can we?" 

"Bloody Christmas, bloody elves, bloody...." Malcolm's mutterings trailed off as he stepped out of the ready room and headed for his quarters to get changed. 

After Malcolm's departure Archer buzzed Trips quarters "It is done. Boy do you owe me a favor, I feel like I have violated a Starfleet code, plus it was not easy convincing Malcolm that there was no way out of this." 

Trips good-natured voice filled the comm. "C'mon Cap'n, rigging the play so that Mal and I were in the same scenes was no big deal and you know that by getting him into tights that you won't have to get me a Christmas gift. Think of how much dough you'll save." Archer laughed out loud a Trips logical explanation of why Archer should not be bothered with tricking his Armory officer into tights. 

"Well Trip," Archer replied laughter warming his voice, "Make the best of this, it sure won't happen again. Oh and be forewarned Malcolm is not happy about this."

_________________________________

"Bloody hell, I look like a ballerina!" Malcolm grumbled as he looked at himself in the mirror, if wearing tights wasn't enough he also had on green felt shoes with bells on the toes! Malcolm glowerd at his reflection and then turned and headed out the door. "I am so glad Christmas is only once a year" he thought as he stepped in the hall to the seemingly ever present sound of someone singing Deck the Halls off key "If I hear that Christmas carol one more time, I refuse to be responsible for my actions." He thought uncharitably "Why does everyone believe that they can sing well at Christmas time? If they can't sing the rest of the year..." Malcolm's thoughts came to a grinding halt as he looked down the hall to see Trip emerging from his room. His thoughts immediately went to Trips legs that were encased in the same green spandex as his own. "Bloody hell that man has legs up to his neck!" Malcolm's eyes eagerly roamed up and down Trips body taking in the firm muscles, the lean contours the delectably rounded ass.

"Hey Malcolm, looks like we're in the same boat." 

Trip's voice jolted Malcolm out of his finite appraisal of Trip's body. "What? Ah yes it does seem that we are both unfortunate victims of the Captains holiday spirit." Malcolm cleared his throat and hoped that his blush wasn't too apparent yet, "Well I don't want to keep the rest of the crew waiting, let's head out." Trip gazed at Malcolm speculatively; he had felt Mal's eyes on him before on the bridge and while working with him. His voice did sound husky and he could have sworn Mal was checking him out a few seconds ago, damn that British reserve, he could never be sure. Oh well, whatever happened Mal was going to find out Trips motives tonight, come what may. He gestured for Malcolm to lead the way to the lift admiring Reed's backside as Trip followed. "Oh yes" Trip thought, he was going to find out tonight.

_________________________________

"No! Do not even think of dressing Porthos in that" Malcolm pointed at Trip who just grinned drunkenly at him

"Porthos looks pretty in Tinsel, he likes it" He said Matter of factly while taking another gulp of Wassail 

"Cap'n would like it too, right Hosh?" Trip turned toward Hoshi and fell on Porthos, causing the dog to run towards Archers cabins in fear for his life. "See what ya did Malcolm." 

Hoshi giggled, "You scared puppy. Ohh look a big shtar" she slurred, "I am a pretty, pretty princess" 

"Hoshi take that off right now, that is for the tree not you!!" Malcolm yelled 

"Ohhh he's ah mean one mister Grinch... Trip managed to get that much out before collapsing with Hoshi in a fit of laughter. 

"Well Bah Humbug, I don't even like Christmas" Malcolm replied fighting of the stab of jealousy he felt at Hoshi for being the one Trip chose to collapse with. "Nope, wrong movie," Hoshi stated, "that is a Christmas Carol we were singing the The Grinch, you Brits never get anything right." 

She turned to Trip "What do the Who people sing at the end? Lets sing it around the tree which is beeuuutiiful I might add." 

Trip and Hoshi managed to get up and linked their arms around one another shoulders. "C'mere Mal we all need to sing this." 

Malcolm stumbled over and linked his arms with Hoshi and Trip who started rocking and singing "Abu more, Abu glorea Helter Skelter shama shorea.." With that the three of them leaned too far over and Malcolm who had just started to get, what he thought was an unusually complex song, found himself lying on top of an artificial tree with artificial needles jabbing him everywhere. 

"Bugger! We broke the damn tree, now we have to start all over again, it was all your fault" Malcolm glared at Trip and Hoshi who lay where they had fallen laughing hysterically at Malcolm. 

Malcolm pointed at the pair, "you both will fix the bloody tree, without complaint" He added. "While I go and get myself a drink." 

Trip and Hoshi were still laughing when he walked over to the punch bowl half full of Wassail

_________________________________

"S'was the most greatest play EVER, We were the bestest Elves in the entire world-oops I mean Universe" Hoshi giggled into her cup of Rum and eggnog, they had run out of Wassail hours ago and had settled on rum and eggnog as the holiday beverage of choice, she tried to sit down at the same time which apparently was very complicated as she completely missed and ended up in an alcohol soaked heap on the floor.

"No, no" Trip shook his head vehemently which caused him to lose his balance and tilt dangerously over to his right, "Phlox was the bestest, he was Santa and you can't beat a Den.. a Deno... an alien Santa" Trip finished triumphantly. 

"Nopey, your ass was the best performer Trip, you defiantly have been doing lunges" Malcolm spoke this very informatively as if he was lecturing a crewmember on phase cannons. 

"What the? ..." Hoshi crawled up into her chair "Did you just say Trips ass?" Malcolm turned his head toward the sound "uhhhh did I say that out loud?" 

A wide-eyed Hoshi nodded, as Trip suddenly pushed his chair back and staggered away from the table. "Bloody hell, I ruined it all, I need more liquor Hoshi" Malcolm reached for the bottle that Hoshi and poured a generous amount into his glass. 

"Mal. can you come over here?" 

Trips voice sent the alcohol dulled nerves in Malcolm's body fluttering as he stood up and swayed before walking in the general direction of Trips voice, it was hard to tell as the room was spinning quite crazily. 

"Someone must have turned off the gravity' Malcolm slurred to no one in particular. He reached Trip by literally running into him, Trips arms wrapped around him to steady him. Trips blue eyes stared into Malcolm's grey ones. 

"Did you really mean what you said about my ass?" He asked. 

Malcolm froze and tried to stiffen up, but Trips arms tightened drawing him closer and not allowing him to draw away. "I am sorry, sir but..." 

"Yes or No Lieutenant Reed" Trip said curtly, only slurring a little bit. 

"Yes sir, I did say that about your..um...ass" Malcolm replied looking down at his belled shoes 

"Look at me Reed" Trip said as his tilted Malcolm's chin upward and watched Malcolm's eyes go dark and heavy with desire. He captured Reeds mouth with his own, or at least he thought he did until Reed pulled back. 

"Is that some bloody Yank thing? Making out with a persons nose?" He asked, "you Yanks do not no how to kiss, it is a wonder that America hasn't died out." 

With that he pulled Trips head down and kissed him hungrily molding himself to Trips body. When they finally parted for air Trip swayed for a few moments "Whoa, that was a great kiss, I'm am sure glad.." With that Trip swayed to far to the left and fell over, taking his equally inebriated partner with him. 

After several unsuccessful attempts to get back on his feet Malcolm gave up. "Sorry sir, I don't know what got into me." Malcom slurred 

"No more sirs, Mal we just kissed, don't you think that gives us the right to throw out ranks?" 

Before Malcolm could nod Trip added, "I know what got into you, look" he said pointing upwards "Mistletoe-and you said you didn't care for Christmas." 

Malcolm laughed" I guess you were right, now what do you say we have an early Christmas and unwrap each other?" 

In answer Trip clambered to his feet dragging Malcolm with him and they both headed out of the mess hall arguing over whose cabin was closer and stopping every few feet to kiss each other thoroughly. 

They left Hoshi in her chair snoring peacefully.

_________________________________

Trip smiled at his new lover fondly from across the circle almost lover he gently reminded himself. Though they had gotten to Mal's cabin last night after many wrong turns and kissing breaks, by the time they had gotten out of their clothes.. wait a minute Trip his inner voice told him, Malcolm fell asleep while YOU were putting on a strip tease for him, you were down to your birthday suite by the time you realized that Malcolm was fast asleep. Trip remembered that part with a grimace, what an ego crusher! Nevertheless he had enjoyed crawling into his bed and curling around Malcolm, especially when Mal turned towards him and gave him a sleepy kiss before snuggling into Trips arms. Trip smiled at the memory, It was also equally wonderful to wake up next to your fantasy man and engage in a morning make out session. Of course that was when Travis urging them to go and open presents in the mess hall rudely interrupted them. It was no wonder he was in such a good mood, in fact everyone looked to be in a good mood this Christmas morning. The exception being Hoshi who looked grumpy, but with good reason, she had spent the night on a table.

"Hey Trip" Archer called "This last one is for you, it doesn't say who it was from though, maybe Santa?" 

He tossed the package to Trip amid laughter from the rest of the crew who had all gotten presents. Malcolm had gotten a PADD on the latest Phase speculations from Starfleet. In fact, Trip noticed since he had gotten the package Malcolm had become doubly interested in his PADD. Trip looked back down at the wrapped package in his lap and began unwrapping it. 

"Good God!" Trip shouted. 

"Well let the rest of the crew see" teased Archer "You know the rules." 

Trip progressively turned a deeper shade of red as he lifted up a black thong with a giant picture of Rudolph on the crotch. Trip was so mortified, he couldn't even summon up a witty come back amid the whistles and catcalls he was getting right now. After sitting down Trip looked over at Malcolm to see him staring at his PADD with what looked to be a smirk on his usually reserved face. "One day" Trip thought, "I will get him back"

_________________________________

Much later after the crew had gone to play with their new "toys" Trip and Malcolm sat in the mess hall eating breakfast.

"I know it was you Mal, you couldn't hide your smirk." Trip remarked smiling 

"You have no proof" Malcolm returned, but he was smiling also. "If, Hypothetically, I did give those to you, you would wear them for me right?" 

Trip laughed, "Hypothetically, yes I would, but remember I have no proof that it was you. " Trip suddenly looked very grave "Mal I forgot to get you a present, Ah'm sorry, So, what did you want for Christmas?" 

Malcolm softly replied," I got everything I wanted. I got to have you, and that's the only gift I really wanted" 

~the end~


End file.
